


蓄谋

by Sogaka



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogaka/pseuds/Sogaka
Summary: 谢谢金主爸爸的约稿奥尔光（永久标记）前提下的初代A×公式光O自慰&眠奸&NTR&强制&生殖腔内射（未覆盖标记）奥尔什方信息素柴火味，光信息素血番茄，爱梅信息素紫檀木金主爸爸的要求：○奥尔光誓约过，初代光是在已知前者的前提下有预谋的侵犯（ntr）○初代侵犯的过程中穿插光对奥尔什方的回忆○背后位○玩乳头，留下带血迹的咬痕○爱梅不掉马○内射
Kudos: 54





	蓄谋

时隔百年，夜晚重新降临这片伤痕累累的土地。  
当光关上悬挂公馆房门、卸去一身盔甲后，他总算得以拥有一段独属于他自己的时间。虽然第一世界和原初世界相近，但他仍需要花费不少时日去了解。  
他们制定的计划安排得满满当当，光一路奔波下来几乎没有多少休整的时间……直到今日，光消灭了出现在水滩村的斐利亚、夺回雷克兰德的黑夜，他才迎来了第一个短暂的休憩机会。  
水晶都内人声鼎沸，光从窗口眺望可以看见不远处亮起点点灯火的宇宙和音市场。  
雷克兰德的晚风是潮湿的，卷携着由始源湖升起的水汽，拂遍这座城邦。光刚刚泡完热水澡，疲惫与劳累从张开的毛孔中蒸腾而出、随风而逝，晚餐吃得很饱，他又趴在窗边喝了点酒，整个人浑身红通通的。

人们会通过什么方式来缓解疲劳？不同的人会给出不同的答案，有的人会选择好好睡上一觉，有的人会选择犒劳自己一顿，也有像光这样的人——会选择一场酣畅淋漓的性事来达到彻底的放松。  
光关上了窗户，点燃一盏油灯放在餐桌上，脱下睡袍只穿着贴身的背心。Omega总是下意识在疏解欲望的时候模拟出他的Alpha在时的情景，如果不是这里的气候相较库尔扎斯实在是热了太多，他还会坚持穿上更多衣物再把自己塞进被窝里。  
他与蓝发的精灵缔结过誓言、经历过十二神的祝福，最终在某个雪夜中烙下了一生不灭的连结。虽然屋子里永远都燃着暖烘烘的壁炉、有泡好的奶茶供他重新温暖被风雪冻僵的身体，但雪国终归是寒冷的，他们不得不穿着贴身衣物和厚重的睡衣而睡，哪怕是在做爱的时候，也只会撩起一层又一层的繁复衣物露出必要的部位。  
光抚摸上后颈的腺体，那里还有标记时留下的一圈疤痕，他模仿着记忆中Alpha的手法去揉捏那块软肉。他的腺体处较为敏感，用不了几下就开始动情了。  
光的喘息声逐渐加粗，难以自持地散发出信息素。  
Omega一经永久标记，信息素也会被完全覆盖为和Alpha相同的味道。他呼吸着空气中的柴火香，发觉信息素的味道比上一次又淡了几分，掩盖在其下的红色果实的气息若隐若现。  
太久没有闻到过这股熟悉且陌生的、属于他的信息素味道，光不免愣了一下。  
是丰收时番茄的甘甜，咬下一口，富足的汁水便会从嘴角溢出，其中还会暗藏着微微的酸味。现在想起来，和这个世界的血番茄味道很是相近。  
光能闻到自己的信息素了，这不是什么好事。Omega如果没有长期、固定地和Alpha进行性爱，宣示主权的信息素味道便会淡去，对于Omega来说也是一种情感上的打击。他的身体仍独属于某个Alpha，却不再拥有显而易见的证明。  
光的目光黯淡，瞟向床角，他反抗不了这样的事实，唯一能做的只有趁着他的Alpha信息素尚存的时候去更多的缅怀，将对方的味道刻在脑海深处、随同那段难以泯灭的记忆共存。

肉穴里渗出了一点水。  
光的手指搅着入口处的软肉摩挲了几圈，便流出了更多的淫液，仿佛闸口被打开，按捺在里面多时的水顷刻间就会涌出，挡都挡不住。他咬着被子的一角，不敢叫得太大声。悬挂公馆的隔音效果谈不上优秀，屋子里动静如果太响还是会被隔壁、或者路过门口的人听见，光还不想让人察觉这间屋子里正在发生什么，毕竟几乎全水晶都的人都知道水晶公的一位同乡住在这里。  
他也还不想给别人添麻烦。  
第一世界和原初世界一样，有第二性别的分化。  
林子大了什么鸟都有的道理光一直都懂，即便是表面和善的地方在阴暗处也会有一些见不得光亮的思想，他不得不提防着。总有那么一个两个生性恶劣的Alpha不论Omega是否有主都会不由分说地把人操了，乌尔达哈、伊修加德、更或是黄金港……偏僻小巷里传出的惨叫他不是没听到过。过路人的低声议论也能印证他脑子里那些不好的想法——又是些不讲道理的Alpha在欺负人了。  
光想做些什么却也做不到，去了也是自身难保。  
Omega被打上附属品、消遣品的标签，不论在哪个世界都是一样的。  
热情的精灵是首个打动光的。一滩死水投入石子、激起千层浪，光才会同他敞开紧闭的心扉。他接纳他、认同他，不会因为身份而将他看做是一个任人摆布的人偶。  
“奥尔什方……”  
光含糊地叫出对方的名姓，身体因深埋在心底不得宣泄的情感而颤抖。  
一根中指已经吃进自己的肠肉里，甬道内又湿又热，随便一动就能搅出隐约的水声。柴火烘托下的番茄中透出醇熟，令他不自主地想起首次交合、烙下印记的夜晚——也是有相似的味道，饱满的果实被采撷下放入劈啪作响的木柴中烤得流出清香四溢的汁水，最后蓦地燃起一缕焰火，将它的气息吞噬殆尽，只剩下归于无声的炉内在散发出暖意和柴香。  
光的脸颊染上了绯色，可耻地发现一点信息素的味道、一段对回忆的意淫就令自己兴奋不已。也是他太久没有自慰的原因，身体对这档子事的渴求明显到了一定程度，软嫰的肉壁在瑟缩中紧紧吸附住了手指。  
光又加了一根进去，两根手指都被乖顺的吮着。他对自己的身体轻车熟路，深吸一口气后指肚压上了前列腺附近的软肉。  
“呜……”  
单只触碰在上面，就能令他舒服到蜷起脚趾、渗出细密的汗液。他的另一只手摸索进贴身衣物里，胡乱的抓着乳肉揉了两下，不做停留地捏住了挺硬多时的肉粒。  
Omega的身体就是这么敏感，隔着布料蹭几下，乳头就会充血硬起。他们做爱时精灵喜欢叼着豆大的凸起轻轻吮吸、之后舌尖抵上顶端的小孔打着转地戳弄里面的嫩肉，快感郁积在胸腔里不得发，时常会让光在某一个瞬间错觉那两颗乳珠会被玩弄出奶水。  
他自己舔不到，光靠手指揉搓是达不到那种感觉的，但好歹也好过不碰。两只手全在不遗余力地讨好自己的身体，光咬紧牙关将呻吟声压抑在体内，性器抬起头不住地吐出清液，黏在大腿内侧、随着他变换的姿势拉出黏丝。后穴里流出的水把他的下体弄得泥泞一片，夹起腿后两腿根都是湿漉漉的连成一片，他喘着粗气，酸胀感堆积在腹部即将爆发。  
两颗乳头被自己交替玩弄得由硬变软，连带胸肌都有软化的趋势。最先遭受不住冲击的是阴茎，光闷哼着射出去了一小股白浊，幸好刺激胸部的手挪到了下面，把溢出的精液兜在了掌心中。随后没多久小穴也达到了高潮，在抽搐中绞紧了奸淫敏感处数十遍的手指，恨不得榨出些什么来喂饱饥渴许久的内里。  
Omega奢求他的Alpha将精液灌满他的肠道、他的生殖腔，但这一切在现在宛若天方夜谭，遥不可及。  
沾满粘稠体液的手滑落到床边，光在放空自我的贤者时间里除了大开大合的呼吸外再做不出多余的动作，他尚未从余韵中全身而退，仍会时不时回想起不久前的快感、身体便如过电似的抖上几抖。  
缓和后就是铺天盖地席卷而来的倦意。他操控着自己脱力的身子去浴室简单清洗了双手，剩下的只能留到一觉睡醒后再做收尾。  
光倒回床上、才把自己塞进柔软的被窝没出一分钟，便进入了梦乡。  
Omega期待与Alpha在梦中有短暂的相会，哪怕梦境里他们素不相识，只是擦肩而过的一面、萍水相逢的一瞥。

传送魔法的优点体现在它的高速性、时效性和准确性上。  
爱梅特赛尔克来到这间屋中的时间刚好，光之战士缩在床上睡得正沉。满室信息素的味道尚未散尽，也和熟睡中的家伙没有开窗有关系，爱梅特赛尔克打开了窗通风，他并不喜欢这种味道经久弥漫——这是他的猎物，却被他人捷足先登打上了标签、戴上了吊牌。即便说那个Alpha残存的气息已经掩盖不住Omega原本的甜美……  
却也还是令人不悦。  
冥界对他的眷顾让他拥有能够洞穿灵魂的双眸，他绝不会看错这具肉体下正在跃动的灵魂之火曾属于谁。“那个人”是如此的特殊，就连生命的颜色都与众不同。数百上千年的光阴中这团火焰四散崩离、微弱到了谁也无法察觉的地步，直至现在——他和同胞们促成了七次人类灵魂的合并，这些碎片终于聚集出了原先的一半，冥界的宠儿得以一窥、寻找熟悉的身影。  
可惜这个相遇称不上完美。  
强制覆盖变淡的标记也不是不可能，但那样对Omega的伤害不单是身体上的、也更会是精神上的，爱梅特赛尔克不屑于做出这种龌龊事。对于他来说最不值得珍惜的就是时间，他可以慢慢去驯服这只“猛兽”，并不急于一时。  
只不过现在还是要品尝一下“猛兽”的滋味，这也是变更后计划中的一部分——  
是蓄谋已久的。

Omega只穿了一件贴身的内衣，掀开被子就会发现淫荡的小穴里仍在吐出些许清液。  
爱梅特赛尔克能看出光自己玩弄后面时的幅度和速度很快，先前流出的体液被手指捣成了白沫，干涸在股沟和腿间。  
他撩开光多日不曾好好打理的头发，露出后颈。对方的腺体上有一圈淡淡的齿印伤疤，是被Alpha永久标记过的证明，爱梅特赛尔克揽住光的脖子，拇指摩挲着那块微微红肿的凸起。不难想象光是如何在自慰前引导这具身体进入发情的状态，爱梅特赛尔克的手指很灵活，捏揉腺肉的手法娴熟刁钻，未过半分，Omega信息素的味道又开始若隐若无的出现了。  
他听见沉睡中的光哼出了鼻音，脖颈处的红晕渐渐蔓延、攀上了脸颊。  
手指探了进去，Omega的穴中汪着尚未断流的水，湿润而温暖。可能是太久没有被他自身以外的人或事物安抚过，爱梅特赛尔克才一进去便被嫩肉热情地拥入怀中。一点淫水挤了出来，松软却不失紧致，来回搅动时还能借着照进来的光亮一窥熟透到红艳的窄穴。  
水声咕啾出来，伴着爱梅特赛尔克对颈后腺体的按摩，光闷哼的频率较先前又增加了。不知道他梦见了些什么，Omega的软穴在手指的奸淫下断断续续地收缩，他在睡梦中发出了轻微、难耐的“啊啊”呻吟。  
爱梅特赛尔克释放出了一些信息素引诱光。  
紫檀木淡雅的清香混入他们身边的空气中，帝国人遵循着初代皇帝的每一项数据制造了这副备用身体。这并非爱梅特赛尔克的味道，当然，如果他愿意做出改变，也能立即更改。  
只是还不到时候，也没必要这样。  
Omega疲惫到了什么地步，现今神经也会松弛到什么地步。他的嗅觉会将Alpha的信息素反馈给浑浑噩噩的大脑，不论是否这个味道属于标记过他的Alpha，都会经受不住撩拨——更尤其是光这样久未经人好好疼爱过的Omega。  
爱梅特赛尔克创造出了一条黑色的带子，遮住了光的双目。这是稳妥的准备，至少在他计划的初见前，他还不想暴露自己的身份。  
掀开的被子被光踢到了床脚，过度的劳累令光无法在短时间内醒来，也给爱梅特赛尔克留下了充足的开拓时间。虽然这片他即将踏足的土地已经被拓荒得差不多了……换一个乐观点的角度来想，是省去了一些时间，使得他能够直奔主题。  
早就被操熟的穴肉对性器的接纳度极高，爱梅特赛尔克几乎不需要费什么力就能将整根阴茎没入人族男性的体内。伽雷玛人体型高大，阴茎的尺寸自然也是可观。甬道的深处太久没有被造访过，在敲开门的一刹，怀中人颤抖着呜咽出了甜腻且富含满足意味的喘息。  
肠道内因快感而分泌出几股湿滑的体液，饥渴的身体径直跳过了光本人的意愿、接纳了能够喂饱它的异物，不时收缩、卖力吞吐着。  
爱梅特赛尔克开始进行小幅度的抽插。光的后背正对着他，在他动起来的瞬间绷得直直的倚靠进他的胸膛里。Omega情动不已，口中细碎的呼声呼应着爱梅特赛尔克的每一记挺进，他似乎喜欢被用力、粗暴的对待，当爱梅特赛尔克有意侵攻得更深、更为狠厉时，都会迎来怀中人激烈的抖动。  
光的敏感点太好寻找了，前列腺的位置很浅，基本时时刻刻都会被爱梅特赛尔克关照到。光的阴茎从沉睡中苏醒了，爱梅特赛尔克每每撞得他向前倾去时，前端就会扫过他的小腹，从马眼中拔出水丝黏在那片肌肤上、旋即崩断。  
当然光的性器不需要爱梅特赛尔克额外照顾，Omega性高潮的快感几乎不会来自射精，极大部分是通过信息素、乳房刺激以及最为重要的生殖腔潮吹来获取。  
他的手覆上光的双乳，食指与中指并拢夹住两粒肿胀的奶头。抵着乳尖将它们按压进浅褐色的乳晕中，或是掐着底部在旋扭中扯起，不管哪一种对待方式，都会让光舒服到昂起头颅、腰肢拉伸出优美的弧度，扎进正在强奸他的人的肩窝里。  
过劳后的优质睡眠会使人的思维和反应同时变得迟钝，光对来自爱梅特赛尔克的多种刺激表现出了超乎以往的承受力，如果是他清醒的时候，在这种程度的骚扰下他很快就会被逼得无路可逃、丢盔弃甲。但在此时，他的身体虽说是得到了充分的满足，脑袋却还未接收到足够的信号，以至于表明Omega情动的信息素并没有进一步出现。  
混着熟番茄的柴火味在敞窗加快了空气流通后几近消散。  
Alpha不得不选择对Omega的嗅觉进行第二次干扰。爱梅特赛尔克释放出了更多的信息素，也低头咬住了那块发红的腺体，反复舔舐。不出意外地换回了光的瑟缩，爱梅特赛尔克听见了对方含糊的梦呓——  
光在说“奥尔什方不要”。  
Alpha的犬齿陷进脆弱的皮肉之中，铁锈味翻涌刺痛爱梅特赛尔克的理智。  
光在尖叫中惊醒，颈后传来一突一突跳动着的钝痛，他毫无防备，疼到泛出了泪花，连咿呀嘶吼中都染上了点哭腔。他的眼前一片黑暗，清醒后逐渐连接上的触觉让他意识到自己被布料蒙住了双眼、嘴也被一只手死死捂住。  
光错愕片刻，随即甩动双臂挣扎——却使不出什么力气，劳累后的过度放松让他浑身肌肉酸痛，刚抬起手就被身后的暴徒握住了手腕压到一旁。他不敢乱动下身，他能清晰的感知到后穴里塞着一根分量可观的性器，而那根东西正在激烈地侵犯着他。  
醒过味的大脑可以一丝不落地处理、反馈囤积多时的快感信息了。  
光哆嗦着请求对方停下，他绝望地意识到自己长期未得到浇灌的肉穴在渴望些什么，控制不住地咬紧阴茎吮吸着。  
他不愿承认在对方咬破腺体的虐待性行为下整片脖子的肌肤在升温、烫的惊人。Omega的躯体对陌生Alpha发出了直白的邀请，他难以自持，信息素地开始大肆弥漫，占据这方狭小的空间。  
他明明属于那个人，现如今却被另一个陌生人干到发情了。  
光喜欢被粗暴对待，这是连他自己也不知道的一面、深藏在欲壑中的一面。  
男人不留情面地冲撞着光的内里、冲撞进小穴的深处，他伸手捂住了光的嘴巴，那里涌出的咒骂与呻吟声愈发响亮，紧接着又被阴茎捅得稀碎。  
Omega射出了稀疏的精水，标志着他即将被扔上高潮。  
Alpha加重了操弄的力道，和着对方抽搐式的乱颤，将浓稠的浊液留在了光肠道的最深处。  
光霎时间冒出一层热汗，哭叫着被抛上云端，下一秒又轰然坠入深渊。乐欲是洪水猛兽，汹涌席卷过他的脑海，留下一地狼藉。  
Omega弓着身子说不出一句完整的话。  
光未曾和精灵之外的Alpha做过爱，也不曾想过要其他Alpha做爱。在他们烙下对彼此的承诺时，光就暗自发过誓，他的一生都只属于精灵一人。他为此刻的自己感到羞耻——不过独守了几载光阴，一场来自陌生Alpha的强奸就让他的身体兴奋到了这般地步。  
但好歹、好歹没有射进生殖腔内，还有回旋的余地……  
他攥紧十指，指甲抠进掌心的肉里。强奸过一轮的Alpha翻身把他压在了身下，捞起他的腰肢强迫他翘起屁股。对方的手臂勒住腹部的感觉着实让他害怕，他能更为清晰的感知到埋在小穴中性器的轮廓，压得他小腹又酸又涨，似乎有快感准备再一次从零堆积。  
他艰难地开口和身后的Alpha商量能否就此放过他，今晚的事也不会追究。  
“已为人妇的Omega都会像你一样乱发情吗？”对方的声音是直接窜进他的脑中的，附加了某种魔法的力量、做足了掩人耳目的功课。  
仿佛这是一场有备而来的羞辱。  
Alpha也用接下来的行动打了他的耳光，乞求一个强暴到半截的人停手根本就是无稽之谈。  
那根东西像烙铁似的在肉穴中捅进捅出，光惊叫出声，前列腺处的肠肉几乎每时每刻都被粗大的性器“照顾”着。他的身体是被精灵调教出来的，懂得什么叫食髓知味，即使他的意志再怎么百般不愿，甬道内的软肉仍旧殷勤地吸附住Alpha的阴茎。  
一泡射在外面的精液压根浇灭不了体内燃烧的欲火，Omega失控地颤抖着，他在被陌生Alpha侵犯的时候脑海中居然浮现出了精灵的身影——这更令他的耻辱心疯长。  
奥尔什方……奥尔什方……  
身体失守之后思维也岌岌可危。光控制不住地回想起两人的相遇、两人的初夜、以及最激烈的那一晚。  
精灵总是能够发现他细枝末节的变化，哪怕是一点不适都会关照到，那份温柔的体贴与此时粗暴的侵略形成了鲜明对比。  
光恐惧地意识到一个他不愿承认的事实——比起细水长流温情，他更享受急风骤雨的操干，身体能从中获得更多的快乐。  
“明明已经被标记过了，和陌生Alpha做爱还会这么淫荡？”他听见对方这么说道。  
背德感在他的心底里应运而生，他拒抗，他哭喊，却更加激发了正在侵犯他的Alpha的施虐心。他被Alpha掰着侧过上身，右乳被咬住狠狠嘬着，光惊慌失措地求对方不要，他仍然什么都看不见，甚至连Alpha接下来会对他再做出些什么过分的事情都不知道。  
Alpha在乳晕周围留下了一圈齿痕，仿佛不知轻重的婴孩咬破了哺育者的胸部，凹陷下去的软肉中渗出了星星点点的血珠，痛到光扭着腰挣扎、哆哆嗦嗦吸着凉气。  
如果是精灵……如果是精灵绝对不会这样对他。  
男人见他反抗得厉害，不知道从哪里又找来根带子将他的双手捆了起来。疼痛后紧随而来火辣辣的热意，Alpha恶劣地揉搓起乳头，让那里不断传来胀痛与酸爽交织的糟糕感觉。Alpha毫不间断的挑逗让深陷热潮的Omega快没有了不应期，光的阴茎再度翘起了头，简直要将他送上发疯的绝路。  
精灵从不会让光在任何一场性爱中如此难堪。光咬着下唇同自我抗争，默念着精灵的名字企图挽留住残存的理智。  
他想起每次委托、战斗回来后都会在餐桌上看到一杯刚泡好不久、芳香四溢的伊修加德奶茶。蓝发的精灵如果恰好闲暇，还会趁他喝着奶茶的时候从背后拥他入怀，凑到他的耳边同他厮磨道一句“挚友，我想你了”。唇齿间尽是奶茶的香气和混进来的柴火香，但精灵还是会耐心地等待他洗净身上的血污泥污、换上被炉火烤得暖暖的干净衣物，再锁上卧室门享受夜晚共度的温存时光。有时精灵外出巡视回来的时间不长，他们就会选择一起洗上一澡。再有时精灵会在准备的衣服里耍起小聪明，当他穿上最外层的衬衣发现大出好几个尺码后，精灵掐算准时间出现在他的背后，将他拦腰抱起轻轻放到床上……  
他想起并肩战斗的时候，银剑骑士的剑盾无惧无畏，让他能够安心地将背后交付与精灵。他换过数把战斗的武器，弓箭、战斧、长枪，它们中的每一把都在战斗结束后被精灵擦拭干净、保养得当，挂在墙上。他的盔甲也是由精灵在护理，趁着库尔扎斯风雪初霁、阳光融雪化水的时候，他们还会一起支起木制的衣架晾晒贴身衣物。日光是温暖的，精灵的眉宇间也是温暖的。  
奥尔什方，奥尔什方，他的奥尔什方。  
光崩溃地在心底里重复着他的Alpha的名姓。  
但好景不长，甬道中间点的位置、那个隐匿的腔口被顶开了。  
他的表情开始扭曲，难掩慌乱。  
光不知道男人是否会卑劣到趁着他发情的机会做出鸠占鹊巢的事情。  
有些Alpha就是有着这样的劣根性，光不是没见到过那些被强制覆盖标记的Omega的结局，造成的精神冲击大多很难在短时间内痊愈，更有甚者会留下永久性的创伤，噩梦伴随Omega的余下人生。  
警告、谩骂、请求、告饶，不论哪种方式都阻止不了男人操进生殖腔的攻势，光连喘息的声音中都夹杂着惊恐的哭腔。男人死死箍住了他的腰，留下道道鲜红的指痕，他无处可逃，只能被强迫着接受接下来的一切。

他被干到已经连哭都哭不出来了，张着嘴巴呼呼喘着粗气、口水流到枕头上，声音都是沙哑的。  
烙印是精灵留在光身上的最后痕迹，即便是再经过一年半载的时间洗礼，像风沙吹化枯骨、滴水击碎磐石，这个印记就此消失在他的生命中，他也不想在半路就被人恶意地抹除。  
可他却无能为力，甚而空窗期中的身体在为此兴奋。  
光感到一阵反胃，矛盾的心情在蔓延，他厌恶这样不堪诱惑的自己，但也无法拒绝来自Alpha强制的快感。  
干涩的生殖腔内被操出来了水，冲刷在男人的阴茎上，光忍不住夹紧双腿、腔内的软肉抽搐着收缩。Alpha的顶弄毫无章法，却总能在他被捅到失神之后的下一次再度让他清晰地感知到爽利。  
他被男人撞得向前倾，上半身瘫软在床上，腿间阴茎流出的清液都沾在了床单上，扯出黏腻的丝线。马眼被刮蹭的结果是又痛又爽，腹部积聚已久的酸意即将到达临界点。  
“不要……不要……啊啊啊——”  
连光自己都想不到哑掉的嗓子还能发出如此令人脸红心跳的浪荡叫声，他的前面几乎射不出什么东西，象征性流出几滴后就硬在空气中继续淌水。最令他害怕的是生殖腔内的高潮，他紧绷的肌肉在一瞬间绷不住力，松弛间喷出了一股水流——  
光被男人操到生殖腔潮吹了。  
他的目光都在涣散，脑袋里空白一片，恍惚间隐约感觉到Alpha的阴茎在他的生殖腔成了结，开始射出一股又一股的浓精。  
他却连反抗的力气也没有了，双腿抖得厉害，如果不是男人还在箍着他的腰，他早就摔到床铺上去了。  
“太、太多了……呜……”  
光不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么了。  
Alpha释放出了信息素麻痹他的意识，他的感官早已分辨不出这股紫檀木的气味是否属于标记他的蓝发精灵，Omega是在靠本能的生理需要接纳了信息素的味道。

光从来没有想过他在第一世界会遭遇这样的不测——身体被操得淫乱到违背自己的意志，深陷情欲的深谷无法自拔。  
即使他昏死了过去，肉穴仍在竭力挽留着陌生Alpha的性器，不住颤巍巍地吮吸着。

爱梅特赛尔克离开了光的身体，卸掉束缚着光双手的绑带。两只手腕磨得红肿破皮，他把被子盖到对方身上，清理的事情留到Omega醒来让Omega自己去做就好了。  
他没有选择覆盖光的标记，他不屑于去做这档子龌龊的事情。  
他有的是时间，在预期的相遇之后，有的是时间撬开Omega心里锁死的门扉。  
爱梅特赛尔克在临走前关上了窗，保留一室欢爱过后的淫靡气味，作为他送给明日醒来的光的礼物。


End file.
